May the best man win
by itslolitarose
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander and Gray Fullbuster, the ice prince are known as rivals when it comes into fighting. Who's much stronger? Natsu? Or Gray? But now, they are not just rivals in strengths. They are also rivals in LOVE. 3 ( NaLu & GrayLu fic. )


**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Fairytail and its characters**_**.** They all belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima. I only own the words that I typed and the fan made story that I created.

**Chapter 1: She's Mine!**

"**Hm~ it looks like they are not only rivals in fights, huh? They are also now rivals in love."** The Titania said as she crossed her arms, forming a smirk on her lips. **"Interesting. Lucy, you should be thankful. Two guys are fighting for you."  
**

A sigh escaped from her lips followed by a face palm at Erza's words. **"That is nothing to be happy about, Erza. I don't want them to fight like that because of me!" **Lucy stated while watching Natsu and Gray as they started arguing again about who is much stronger? Natsu or Gray? Also, they are arguing about, who can win the Princess' heart? The dragon? Or the ice prince? To know the answer, they have to do their best. Give everything they got to make Lucy fall for one of them.

"**You don't even know how to make a move or anything about dating so, Lucy is not meant for you! Flamed brain!"** the ice mage yelled.

"**But I am the first person who came into Lucy's life! I am the one who took her into the guild! I helped and saved her many times! I cheered her up many times! I am always beside her! And she believed in me! You ICE FREAK!"**

"**But you're just making her mad because of barging inside her apartment! Using her stuffs without her permission! What kind of guy are you?! SLANTED EYE! You don't know how to respect a girl! You don't know how to respect Lucy!"**

"**Look who's talking! And you?! You're a PERVERT! You keep on stripping randomly!"**

Both of them hate to lose. But, the attitude they are showing in front of the female celestial mage makes her more offended. The blonde let out another heavy sigh. **"See that? Erza? They are so irritating"** Erza then nodded her head twice, keeping the smile on her lips. It's as if the Titania was teasing Lucy. Lucy then started to walk, planning just to go home than hearing and watching those two as they argue. She halted when their Master, Makarov, started to speak, standing on the table. He called for everyone's attention. Because of that, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

Before speaking, their Master cleared his throat. **"On the first day of November, we will be having a…"** he then stopped for a while then raised his hand happily, sounded very excited. **" HALLOWEEN PARTY!"** the barmaid, who was standing beside Master, mentioned that there is an event that they will held at the party. **"In this event, you need a partner so, while it is still early, choose your partner now! If you're a boy, you must be paired up with a girl. If you are a girl, you must be paired up with a guy. Then, there will be a dancing contest – a social dancing contest and of course, the King and the Queen of the night!"** After hearing the announcement, the dragon slayer and the ice mage glared at each other then ran towards Lucy.

"**Lucy is mine!"** Natsu demanded.

"**No he's not yours!"**

"**HEEEEKKK! -"** the blonde reacted then started to ran away after seeing Natsu and Gray running towards them. **"Waahh~ someone! Help me!"** everyone burst out laughing while watching Lucy, Natsu and Gray as they ran around the guild.** "Hey! Don't just laugh there! Help me! Erza! Master! Please make them stop!" **she yelled. **"HOW CAN I CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM IF THEY KEEP ON ACTING LIKE A WILD ANIMAL?!"** After hearing what the blonde said, Natsu and Gray both stopped running. They then realized that Lucy was right. Lucy sighed in relief. She made those two stop without anyone else. Lucy thought of something that may prevent them from arguing. She gave them a warning. Lucy raised her hand on the mid-air, and closed her finger except for the index part and furrowed her eyebrow. **"Listen, if you started to fight again, I will both let you down." **After hearing Lucy's words, everyone in the guild got surprised. It sounded like, Lucy really is serious to what she said. Lucy then dropped her arms and started to walk towards the guild door to make her exit. She was planning to take some rest inside her apartment. Without no one quarrelling, fighting, arguing because of her. **"I'm going home"**

**[ **Tehee~ if someone add a review for this story, I'm going to continue this one. **]**


End file.
